the princess's new protector
by jjm
Summary: First complete story, the final battle between the Rangers and Zen-Aku to sperate Merrick from the wolf.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
The Orgs had been becoming more often it seemed that the Rangers were fighting Orgs every day of the week and the they had started worrying about Princess Shayla's safety  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Yes Cole, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well we're worried about your safety since the Org attacks are becoming more frequently maybe some one should stay here with you?"  
  
"No I don't need or want another protector!"  
  
"But Princess!"  
  
"No buts Cole!" she felt bad about snapping at him like that, two days has past and an Org had almost captured Princess Shayla but the ranges was in time to stop it this time  
  
"Princess after today will you still not consider someone staying here with you because the next time we may not be in time to stop it!"  
  
"Okay, I'll consider it but I'm not making any promises!" night had fallen and all the Rangers were sound asleep she would have to wait intel the morning to talk to Cole about it as she starred at the moon for a long while and soon morning was upon her and the Ranger as they each slowly wakened  
  
"Cole can we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure Princess!" as they walk away from the others  
  
"What's on your mind Princess?" ask Cole  
  
"It's about having someone else here and I think you're right!"  
  
"What about the other day?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that!"  
  
"It's okay I understand, is there any thing we can do to help you find your new protector?"  
  
"I'd like him to be nice, be able to listen to me and be understanding if that's possible!" Cole started thinking about people intel he came to me 


	2. A person in mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"I have a person in mind Princess but I need to check on something!" as the walk back to where the others were  
  
"Alyssa are you still dating Justin?" it hurt her to hear my name since it was her being a Ranger and always having to run off to save the world that end one of her best relationships  
  
"No I'm not, why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you think he would be a good protector for the princess?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not sure Cole, he was always protective of me!"  
  
"How protective?" Princess Shayla ask  
  
"Enough to know he cared but never really going overboard with it, I mean if some guy was hassling me he'd take care of him for me but after all look at who he hanged out with!" as she pointed to Cole, Princess Shayla went over to the fountain and look into it  
  
"Is that him?" as Alyssa walk over to the fountain and look into it  
  
"Yeah that's him!" as she watch me work the farmland that my family owned Alyssa had been there once or twice but she couldn't take her eyes off of me as she watch through the fountain  
  
"You miss him don't you Alyssa?"  
  
"Very much!" as a tear slid down her cheek she quickly wipe it away  
  
"Do you think he would be willing to meet me Alyssa?"  
  
"I don't know Princess, I haven't seen him for a while he might not be to happy to see me!"  
  
"Well there no time like the present to see him!"  
  
"Well...umm...maybe Taylor should come to just incase, he might be difficult to talk to!" as the three women left the Animarium, I didn't even notice them standing there but when I did I stop what I was doing  
  
"What do you want Alyssa?" she was shook at the roughness in my voice  
  
"I umm...I mean we need your help?" as I look at the women standing next to her I didn't recognize her but she was beautiful  
  
"What's so important that you need my help after how we left it?"  
  
"This isn't about us Justin!" I didn't get a change to respond when I felt a sharp pain in back of my neck as I fell to the ground, I had been out for a couple of hours I had slowly started to open my eyes and heard the sounds of people arguing.  
  
"What were you thinking Alyssa?" I knew the voice but didn't recognize it right off but then it hit me it was Cole as I listened to two arguing  
  
There's the second chapter and just so everyone know Justin is not from Turbo Rangers saga, sorry about the confusing guess should have mentioned it earlier. It was just the first name that came to mind I had forgot about that there was Justin in Turbo. 


	3. complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"I was told to bring him here Cole so back off!" Alyssa yelled back  
  
"Awe!" my head felt like someone ran it over, I stood up and followed the sound of the two shouting as they continued to shout at each other  
  
"Enough you two!" I shouted as they look at me  
  
"How you feeling Justin?"  
  
"How do you think I feel you show up out of no where and kidnap me and you ask how I feel?" I walk back into the forest; Alyssa was coming after me when Princess Shayla grabbed a hold of her  
  
"Let him go, there's a lot running through his head and he needs some time alone!"  
  
"But do you think it's safe for him to be wondering around, what if he finds the Zords?"  
  
"Maybe it would help him understand why this is happening to him!" she still wanted to go find me, my mind was racing why did she have come back into my life the hurt was gone intel today because of her, I was brought out of thoughts by a hand on my shoulder as I turned to see Alyssa's friend  
  
"I know what you must being feeling you had put the hurt that Alyssa caused behind you but it came back as soon as you saw her?"  
  
"Not to be rude but I really don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"That's okay!" as she sat down beside of me looking at me  
  
"Justin I'm the reason that Alyssa came to see you today and I'm sorry but I needed your help, there's some people after me and I was hoping that you would protect me, when you want I can take you home but it's up to you, I hope you change your mind and help me!" as she stood up and walk away I sat there thinking what was I going to do and I didn't have clue.  
  
"How is he Princess?" Alyssa ask as she came back to the group  
  
"He's hurting Alyssa and not sure what to do!" Alyssa was going to come talk to me but decided not to since she wasn't sure how I'd react; Cole understood how she felt because he had been trying with Taylor but not getting to far  
  
"Justin!" I turned to see him standing there  
  
"Cole, what's up?"  
  
"Not a whole lot, Alyssa wanted me to talk to you!"  
  
"I have nothing to say!"  
  
"Okay!" he said as he sat down beside me, he could always get me to talk to him, Cole was like the big brother I never had  
  
"You know Justin, Alyssa misses you a great deal  
  
"I know Cole, I...miss her to!"  
  
"Then tell her Justin she will not know that unless you tell her!" 


	4. understanding and protecting

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"I can't I've already lost her!"  
  
"No, she still cares about you but there were responsibilities that keep pulling you two apart!"  
  
"That's why we called it quits we both had responsibilities that had to be meet!"  
  
"You should give each other a second chance it's obvious that the two of you still care about each other!" I didn't say anything because I knew he was right.  
  
"Justin just remember we're here if you need us!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"Cole were needed!" we heard Taylor yell  
  
"Justin maybe you should see this it may help you decide what to do!"  
  
"Okay!" as I walk behind him and watch and what happened next was nothing I had imagined in a hundred years  
  
"It's okay guys, lets do it!" the others look to Princess Shayla and she shook her head yes  
  
"Wild Access!" they all morphed and went to fight an org  
  
"Do you understand now Justin?" I look at Princess Shayla  
  
"This is why she always ran off!"  
  
"Yeah, she was saving the world!" she was right I now finally understood but it wasn't right for Alyssa to keep it from me but she had to I understood that I'd be a target if I knew. I watch in the fountain as the Ranger destroyed the org and then it grew but what the Rangers didn't know was that there was an Org on the Animarium  
  
"You'll be coming with me Princess Shayla!"  
  
"No she isn't and I suggest you leave now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving here intel I get what I came for!" it rush forward and I did the same we were fighting, kicks and punches were being thrown as it stumbled back  
  
"You strong for a human!"  
  
"Yeah well I was always an over achiever!"  
  
"Then try this!' it shot lighting at me, I fell to the ground as it step over me and grabbed a hold of Princess Shayla, I struggled to my feet  
  
"Let her go, you're not done with me yet!" as it let go and turned around to me, I moved in close to it I couldn't take another shoot of lighting from it, the Org kick me and it sent me flying into the air and I hit the ground even harder when I landed, the Rangers had came back to the Animaium and the jump in front of it, I still laid on the ground when Princess Shayla pulled me into her lap 


	5. learing lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
"Why did you do that Justin?"  
  
"You need protecting that's why I'm here and I didn't want to see you get hurt" I fell unconscious and was out for a couple of days but when I came to Alyssa was sitting by my side sound asleep, I got up and gently pick her up and placed her into the now empty bed I pulled the blanket up over her, I moved slowly to the fountain I didn't see her then I moved out to where I had been sitting at the other day, there she was starring up at the moon.  
  
"Would you like some company?" she jump at the sound of my voice and then she turned around  
  
"How are you feeling Justin?" I sat down beside her  
  
"Well I still hurt but I don't think anything's broken"  
  
"That's good" as she look at me  
  
"Has Alyssa been there the whole time I was out?" she shook her head yes as she laid back into my chest  
  
"The moon is beautiful tonight isn't Justin?"  
  
"Yeah it is but it's not the moon I'm looking at" she turned and look at me, she ran a hand down my cheek I closed my eye's thinking of how Alyssa use to do it and I miss it I miss every think about her  
  
"You're thinking about Alyssa Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why did you?" I put my finer on her lips  
  
"Beauty should be complimented every now and then" she turned back around and laid back into my chest I stayed awake the whole night with her; Princess Shayla turned and she looks at me.  
  
"What are you thinking about Justin?"  
  
"Umm...about your last protector something must have happened to him and that's why I'm here."  
  
"His name was Merrick, I don't really know what happened to him" as tears streamed down her cheeks, I pulled her into me  
  
"Shh...It will be okay" as I rock her back and forth she was right at my ear when she whispered  
  
"We were in love"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that, it must be hard on you not knowing what happened to him" I held her close to me as she cried even harder as I keep rocking her, Princess Shayla finally stop crying  
  
"Justin can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Are you going to stay here with us?"  
  
"Yes I'm staying here, it looks like you need a person that you can really talk to"  
  
"Thank you Justin"  
  
"No problem" I had learn a lot in a short time I fell asleep with her in my arms, I woke to a soft hand running down my cheek, I slowly opened my eye's  
  
"Alyssa"  
  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?" I look around and there was no sign of Princess Shayla.  
  
"Better now" as she sat down beside me, we both went to say something  
  
"Go ahead Alyssa"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I never wanted to hurt you"  
  
"I know Alyssa, you had no choice but that day you told me that it was over I couldn't understand why, I started thinking that it was something that I had did" 


	6. helping friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"No Justin it wasn't you, you know I sometimes have nightmare about that day after you get up to leave an Org attacks an kills you and the last words I spoke to you were in anger"  
  
"It's okay I understand, I also have nightmares about that day to and I know how you feel"  
  
"So were do we go from here?" I look at her  
  
"How about we take it one day at a time and see how far we get"  
  
"Okay" as we heard Cole and Taylor yelling at each other.  
  
"How long have those two been at it?"  
  
"A week or so, I don't think they are sure about each other, are you going to try and help them out?"  
  
"Try at least with your help" as we walk hand in hand, we watch as Cole and Taylor walk there separate ways  
  
"I'll take Cole and try to talk some sense into him"  
  
"Taylor's all mine"  
  
"Okay" as I walk after Cole, Alyssa went after Taylor  
  
"Hey Cole wait up?" as he stop giving me a chance to catch up with him  
  
"I don't want your help Justin"  
  
"Come on Cole you help me now let me help you" he look at me  
  
"Are you saying that you and Alyssa are back together?"  
  
"Not exactly were taking it one step at a time, but I know how your feeling so let me help?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I'm not going to preach to you Cole but just give you something to think about, think about how you'd feel if an Org had Taylor and you couldn't get her back, your world would end and trust me I know how it feels and that's the last thing you want" as I walk back the way I had came letting Cole think about what I had said.  
  
"Taylor wait up?" as she look back to see Alyssa, Taylor stop  
  
"What do you want Alyssa?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Cole" Taylor had her teeth clenched  
  
"He makes me so mad at times Alyssa, do you know what that's like?"  
  
"Yeah Taylor I do but what if something happened to him you don't want the last words that the two spoke to be in anger do you?"  
  
"No I don't but I don't know Alyssa he's" Taylor was searching of a word  
  
"Difficult, frustrating, a jerk" Alyssa spouted out, Taylor look at her  
  
"All of the above" the two girls laugh as they rejoined the group  
  
"Where's Cole at Justin?"  
  
"Still out in there I guess" as I went back to the place I was sitting, I wasn't really sure what I was doing here and I was defiantly feeling lost, I wasn't a ranger but yet I was here, Princess Shayla put her hand on my shoulder  
  
"Would you like to talk?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"What's wrong Justin?"  
  
"I feel like I don't belong here I'm not a ranger, I don't have powers so why am I here?"  
  
"You're here because you have a good heart"  
  
"I'm going to go walk around maybe something will bring me out of this mood I'm in" 


	7. dark cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
I walk around the Animarium I was leaning against a tree thinking about how I felt like there was a dark cloud following me. I started feeling that after this was over I was going to end up sad and lonely again, vines wrapped around me and then shock me  
  
"AWW!"  
  
"That was Justin" as they ran to the area were they heard me scream  
  
"Where is he?" Alyssa look frantically for me but the only thing she found was a note  
  
"What's it say Alyssa?" as they all waited for her to speak  
  
"They have Justin, they want Princess Shayla in exchange for him" I was tied to a post when I came to  
  
"You'll never get her!"  
  
"Yes we will, she'll come to save you"  
  
"I wont let it happened!"  
  
"Just how do you think you're going to stop us?" I tried to break free of the vines but to no avail  
  
"What are we going to do Princess?"  
  
"Were going to save him" I was a distraction for the real propose which was to awaken Zen-Aku. The Rangers and the Princess was standing in front of me  
  
"Alyssa get her out of here!"  
  
"No Justin this is her call"  
  
"Princess please get out of here!"  
  
"I'm sorry Justin, I can't lose another protector I can't handle it if you were lost to us, what about Alyssa she still needs you"  
  
"Princess what about the greater good!" that stop her in her tracks I had to say something to keep her from getting any closer, I tried to stop her without hurting her as she started walking towards me  
  
"What about Merrick Princess?" this stop her  
  
"He'd want me to save you Justin"  
  
"No he'd want you to be safe even at the cost of his life" it hurt me to say this to her but I had to, to keep her safe  
  
"Guys I've got a plan" Cole said as the Rangers huddled  
  
"Okay, Taylor we'll distract the Org long enough for you to cut Justin free" I had accomplished nothing, as Princess Shayla was mire inches from me.  
  
"Princess please stop it's still not to late for you to go" she put her finger on my lips  
  
"I've made my decision and it's final" as the Org grabbed her  
  
"Can I say goodbye to him, please?"  
  
"Okay but I'm warning you don't try anything" Princess Shayla was standing in front of me as she put her head on my shoulder what she had to say was for my ears only, as she softly whispered  
  
"You're just like Merrick, you're strong and would sacrifice your self for me but I can't let it happen"  
  
"Princess it has to happen, you must not fall into the hands of evil that was my job had if I need to sacrifice myself for that to happen I will, now please go back to the Rangers before it's to late" she finally understood what I was trying to do as she started back to the Ranger  
  
"Not so fast" as the Org was going after her, it hadn't tied my feet down as I tripped the org as it ran past me  
  
Chapter 7 I hope everyone likes it; the whole Cole/Taylor relationship will pick up more in a few chapters. 


	8. a dangerous enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"Run Princess" as the Org started to get up, she ran behind the Ranger  
  
"You may have her back but your still forgetting about something" as it pointed to me  
  
"HOWL!" a blood chilling sound that filled the night, as the Sweeper Org ran towards the Ranger but a Wolf Org stopped it  
  
"If any one is going to destroy the Rangers it's going to be me" but the other Org didn't care as it ran forward again  
  
"CREST WAVE!" as a curved blade appeared in it's hand and sent energy blades at the org hitting it sending the org to the ground ending in it's destruction, the Rangers moved around the wolf org  
  
"Jungle Sword, SAVAGE SLASH!" the Wolf Org jump out of the way, it's focus on the rangers now. The Rangers were going to go for another Savage Slash  
  
"Stop Rangers or your friend is done for" they lowered their weapon  
  
"Listen to me org, you don't want to do this"  
  
"Silence, I'm Zen-Aku an Duke Org" as the ranger rush forward but Zen-Aku made short work of three rangers Taylor, Max, and Danny. Alyssa was cutting me free when Zen- Aku pulled her away, the vines were loose enough I could get out in time to see Alyssa hit a tree hard as the Elephant crystal rolled from her jacket, Zen-Aku bent down to pick the crystal up when I tackled him, I scrambled for the crystal but Zen-Aku grabbed me the crystal was at my fingertips when he grabbed me  
  
"No!" he held me up over the crystal taunting me with it, I was getting extremely angry because there was nothing I could do, Cole and Max had started moving but they couldn't help me I was on my own here  
  
"Ha ha ha!" what, he was laughing at me now and that was it as I swung up and hit him, it caught him off guard as he drop me allowing me to grab the crystal  
  
"Give me that crystal?"  
  
"Never" as he now had me in a choke hold  
  
"Are you sure?" I started fighting to get out of it but he had a good grasp on my throat  
  
"Are you scared to fight me?" this must have made him angry because he drop me  
  
"You think you can defeat me don't make me laugh" I kick him hard and we were off, at first we look even but then Zen-Aku showed why he was an org.  
  
"STAY DOWN!" he keep yelling but every time he yelled at me I would manage to get to my feet  
  
"Never" as he hit me hard sending me flying and when I landed the crystal rolled out again this time no one could stop him as he leaned down and pick up the crystal turning it to stone or at least that's what it look like  
  
"You gave it a good try but not good enough"  
  
"Were not done yet" as I got to my feet he moved behind me  
  
"Yes we are" as he kick me in the back of the leg, I fell to the ground for it was broken, he moved towards Alyssa  
  
"Don't touch her!" as he learned down to her, I had gotten to my feet just to fall back down  
  
"I would advise that you don't try to walk, Rangers I be back to finish you off" as he disappeared, Princess Shayla came over  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Are you okay Princess?"  
  
"Yeah, how's the leg?"  
  
"Broken" she look over to the rangers  
  
"Go help them Princess" 


	9. Dwelling

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
She check on the Rangers they were banged up but nothing real serious, she came back over to me and help me up  
  
"Keep a hold of me"  
  
"Okay" as she took me to the Animarium, she had made some sort of medicine for the Rangers but that wouldn't help me, she was treating Alyssa but Alyssa look like something was bothering her  
  
"You okay Alyssa?"  
  
"Princess what's going to happen to the Elephant Zord, is he going to turn it into one of those dark zords?"  
  
"I don't know Alyssa" she stood up  
  
"I let you guys down I lost the Elephant"  
  
"No Alyssa I...had the Elephant crystal"  
  
"Then how did Zen-Aku get it?"  
  
"We fought and I lost the crystal" Cole had managed to stand as he put his hand on Alyssa's shoulder  
  
"Don't worry you two we'll get it back but we need to be at full strength"  
  
"Rangers you should get some rest" as they headed off some where I figured it was to sleep  
  
"What about me Princess?" as she look at me and then placed her hands on my leg they started glowing and then the pain was gone  
  
"Since you're not a ranger I can bend the rules a little for you"  
  
"I'm grateful Princess there would have be no way I could have protected you with it" I felt bad about losing the crystal after all I had it and to lose it.  
  
"Penny of your thoughts" as Princess Shayla sat down beside me  
  
"I was thinking about the Elephant crystal how I had it and then to lose it"  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it Justin"  
  
"But it's my fault that Zen-Aku got the crystal if I would have done things different we'd still have the crystal instead of Zen-Aku"  
  
"You did what you thought was right Justin I was there remember"  
  
"Yeah, well then why do I fell so awful about it if I did the right thing?"  
  
"The right thing is never easy Justin but what you did was the right thing"  
  
"If you say so" Toxica and Jindrax were following Zen-Aku through a forest, they attack Zen-Aku but they were no match for Zen-Aku  
  
"Leave this forest it belongs to me" 


	10. lost ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
"I had sleep by the fountain as Taylor, and Alyssa were the first up  
  
"Look at him Taylor, do you think I should wake him?" as she look at me  
  
"No Alyssa let him sleep he needs it" at Taylor ran and Alyssa left to look for her Elephant crystal, all the other rangers were waking up Cole, Max, and Danny were at the table, Coe had moved over to the fountain and shook me  
  
"Where's breakfast, where's Alyssa?" Danny ask  
  
"She's probably still asleep" as Taylor came threw the forest  
  
"Alyssa was up early, you don't think?" meanwhile in the forest Alyssa heard the sound of a flute playing  
  
"Elephant Zord!" Alyssa keep hoping she would find it but found Toxica and Jindrax's instead  
  
"White Ranger give us your animal crystal"  
  
"I'll never give it to a old grandma like you, WILD ACCESS!"  
  
"No you don't" she shoot lighting at her sending rolling down the large hill behind her, Zen-Aku was trying to remember when Alyssa finished rolling she was unconscious, the Rangers were going to go look for Alyssa  
  
"I want to go with you guys"  
  
"You think it's a good idea Justin"  
  
"Your talking about the most important person in my life, just try and stop me"  
  
"Okay we'll take you" as we split up and went into different directions  
  
"ALYSSA!" as I came up on Toxica and Jindrax  
  
"Okay you two what did you do to Alyssa?" Zen-Aku had treated Alyssa  
  
"Your precious White Ranger is down there" as she pointed to the hill, they charged at me but I jump over them and slide down the hill and there she was but he was there to  
  
"Zen-Aku you want to fight someone then fight me!" as he look up at me. Toxica and Jindrax jumped down the hill and grabbed me from behind  
  
"We got him Zen-Aku, what do you want done with him?"  
  
"Let him go if he can get by me, I'll let him take her and leave but if he can't she dies here and now"  
  
"That will not happen because I'm get past you" we started fighting and it was rough and things were not going to great for me but I couldn't lose for myself but more importantly for Alyssa, I jump and did a roundhouse kick to his head it had weakened him enough for me to get past and I did.  
  
"It's over Zen-Aku I've gotten past you"  
  
"So you have well take her and go quick before I change my mind" I kneed down and pick Alyssa up and carried her off but Toxica and Jindrax tried to come after me, Zen-Aku stop them  
  
"He won, let them go"  
  
"But"  
  
"No, he beat me it's my choice allow them to get away for now" they didn't argue this time, as I carried her to were the rangers were at as the other Rangers were coming to find me as they had found nothing, I gently set Alyssa down  
  
"Who bandaged you up Alyssa?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I do, it was Zen-Aku"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is much better why have one crystal when we came have five animal crystal" as the sound of a flute filled the air and there he was walking towards us. 


	11. an idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
He stops about five feet in front of us and stop playing the flute  
  
"Leave now human" as he pointed his flute at me  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"Then by all means stay and find out"  
  
"No he's right Justin you'll won't do any good to us or the Princess if you're hurt again" I listen to Taylor and as much as I hated it she was right I had to get back to the Princess.  
  
"Wild Access" as they morph and was fighting Zen-Aku I had returned to the Animarium as Princess Shayla waited for me to come through the forest and I did  
  
"Hey" I gave her a weak smile  
  
"You wanted to stay and help them didn't you Justin?"  
  
"I wanted to but Taylor was right I was brought here to protect you and not to be a ranger but still"  
  
"You want to help as much as possible"  
  
"Yeah" as we watch them in the fountain and the Rangers were not doing to well  
  
"DARK WILD ZORDS, ARISE!" as we watch three Zords come at his command, a wolf, alligator, and a hammerhead Shark and the combined to form the Predazord, the Rangers had throw everything at it but nothing was working and then he hit the Giraffe Zord as it fell off the Megazord and then he did some time of special move that sent the Rangers flying from the Megazord.  
  
"Now you see it and now you don't" as he had taken the Giraffe crystal as Max tried to get it from him, he hit him with lighting and disappeared  
  
"Princess I have an idea"  
  
"I am listening"  
  
"Would it be possible to fool him with a fake crystal instead of using a real crystal?"  
  
"I don't know but it might be worth a try" the ranger had returned to the Animarium  
  
"Hey guys we've got a plan but were not sure if it will work" as Princess Shayla had finished making the crystals while I filled the rangers in  
  
"Justin there ready"  
  
"Okay Princess" as I took the fake crystals  
  
"Justin we can't let you do this"  
  
"It's my plan and I'm going so don't try to stop me" as I walk away from them and off of the Animarium to the forest were we had found him earlier  
  
"Zen-Aku, show yourself" as the sound of the flute filled the air again  
  
"What do you want human?"  
  
"I've come to make a trade with you, the three crystals you have for the three I have" as I showed him the three fake crystals but he didn't know that  
  
"Why would I do that when I can just take the three you have?"  
  
"Cause unlike the rangers crystals, my crystal can't be used unless giving freely to a person"  
  
"I'll think about it, now leave human" 


	12. author notes

I know there hasn't been much updates but here lately I been thinking of taking the story down and then again keep going with it. I like to hear everyone's opinion on it to continue or give it up so just give me a shout out. 


	13. blow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
They all waited for me to return as Cole and Taylor sat on Pride Rock  
  
"Do you think his plan will work Cole?"  
  
"I really don't know Taylor but I hope so" as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, I had finally came back to the Animarium and Alyssa gave me a big hug. Tears were falling down her cheeks  
  
"What's wrong Alyssa?"  
  
"I just wasn't sure if I'd see you again" as I wipe her tears away  
  
"Nothing will keep me away from you Alyssa" she gave me a smile  
  
"So Justin, did your plan work?" Princess Shayla ask  
  
"He's thinking about it"  
  
"Well at least he's thinking about it" as the others look at me as I walk into the forest and Alyssa followed me  
  
"Justin are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" as she studied me and then sat down beside me  
  
"We were worried he would hurt you"  
  
"I know it's a thought that ran through my mind to" as we walk back to the fountain and Princess Shayla was trying to leave  
  
"Where are you going Princess?" Taylor ask  
  
"I want to see where Zen-Aku came from something about it is unsettling to me"  
  
"Then I'm going with you" Taylor added  
  
"I'm going to" as they turned to me and we left the Animarium, Princess Shayla was examining the coffin when we heard the sound of a motorcycle as it knock me and Taylor down, the motorcycle Org wasn't alone as Zen-Aku was with it.  
  
"I'll handle the Motorcycle Org, you need to protect the Princess"  
  
"Got it" as we split up I went after Zen-Aku and Taylor went after the Org, Taylor was in trouble as the Org was going to blast her, I had to decide weather to help Taylor or save the Princess  
  
"Help Taylor Justin" with that I did a flying kick sending the org stumbling back  
  
"Org let's go"  
  
"But Zen-Aku, I have them"  
  
"Revenge is best savored" as they disappeared with Princess Shayla and Taylor had called the other ranger  
  
"Guys Zen-Aku's got Princess Shayla" I had help her up as she hit me  
  
"Why didn't you stay with the Princess?"  
  
"You were in trouble and she told me to go help you that's why Taylor" as the others had came quick  
  
"This is my fault" we all look at her  
  
"How's this your fault Taylor, if it's anyone's fault it's mine not yours"  
  
"You don't understand Justin, when I first became a Ranger I chock on my first assignment with help from Princess Shayla we sled the motorcycle Org up and now because I couldn't finish the job Zen-Aku got the Princess" I put my hand on her shoulder as she turned to see me.  
  
"Don't worry Taylor will get the Princess back" as we screeched the whole area and didn't take us long to find the Org at an old garage as Taylor started to fight the Org the others went to help but was stop by Zen-Aku  
  
"This is a personnel fight for them don't interfere" things were going from bad to worse as the Wild force Megazord and the Ranges were in trouble as the Predazord was going to strike them on the ground, the gorilla Zords stop it and they formed the Congazord but it wasn't a match for the Predazord as the Rangers were thrown from it to, the Bear Crystal had rolled from Taylor's jacket and Zen-Aku kneed down and pick them up.  
  
"Most Ranger only lose one crystal" as he disappeared  
  
"I failed them the Bears choose me to protect them and I let them down" as she was on he knees as tears started failing from her eyes, no one wanted to touch as she was pretty upset but I kneed in front of her  
  
"The Bears choose right you're one of the strongest people I know and you don't know the meaning of quite so stand up"  
  
"Justin" I put my hand out, as Princess Shayla couldn't believe it and I put my hand down to her  
  
"Take my hand Taylor" she was scared  
  
"I'm scared Justin" I kneeled back down to her  
  
"We all get scared Taylor but it's what you do it the face of that fear, if you sit her scared or if you get up in face it, now which will you do?" as I stood up and put my hand back down to her as she look up at me and she took my hand as I pulled her up and we had returned to the Animarium.  
  
"Justin, we need to talk in private"  
  
"Sure" as the Princess Shayla and I walk away from the others  
  
"I don't agree with you methods down there"  
  
"Listen Princess what I did, I did it for Taylor, she would have been filled with doubt I know I felt it after I lost the elephant crystal to Zen-Aku, I didn't want to see one of the strongest person I know filled with doubt like I was" as I walk away from her knowing this would continue later 


	14. reforcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
Important note: I'm going to try to incorporate the reinforcements episodes into my story.  
  
I lay there sleeping with Alyssa lying next to me, as I was plagued with nightmares and sweat drip for me as I sat up and look around and everyone else was still asleep, as I knew that Princess Shayla wound be the only other person up at this hour.  
  
"Princess Shayla"  
  
"Justin, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes and no, it's just that I been having this nightmare for the last couple of nights, there are three powerful Orgs and another team of Rangers but then gets dark as if both teams are defeated by the Orgs"  
  
"Well it was a dream but dreams play an important part but maybe that's all it is nothing more then a nightmare and look maybe it because of Zen-Aku, the Rangers have had no problem of defeating an Org in the past"  
  
"This was different and Zen-Aku had become our Allie intel we had defeated these Orgs, I can't explain it but something about it scared me and I'm not one to be scared easily"  
  
"There is a technique I can do that will allow me to see what is happening in your nightmare but you have been extremely close to the fountain and it will take a lot of energy from you"  
  
"I'll do it maybe it will help us understand it" as I laid close to the fountain and the nightmare replayed itself inside my head except f one difference and that was that she was there and kissing me,, Princess Shayla watch it all  
  
"There are defiantly Orgs but none I've ever seen before" she saw everything from Taylor getting a ticket from the Quantum Ranger from them teaming up with the Time Force Rangers, I sat by the fountain watch it over and over again  
  
"Who is she Justin?" I look up at Princess Shayla  
  
"I'm not really sure but I think she saved me, it's all kind of fuzzy" the next couple of days I hadn't moved far from the fountain and it had began as the day turned into night and we slept but I didn't sleep long as I heard a noise in the woods and Princess Shayla was sitting not to far from me as she look up.  
  
"Did you hear that Justin?"  
  
"Yeah I did, stay here I'll go check it out" as I force myself up and moved slowly through the woods  
  
"You can't fight me when you're so weak but that's not why I've come"  
  
"I was wondering when you would show yourself, I know you've come to form an alliance intel these Mutorgs are taking care of right"  
  
"Yes that is correct" I could believe that he wanted to help us  
  
"Follow me then" as we walk through the woods and back to the fountain and Princess Shayla jump up ready to attack him.  
  
"He's on our side for now Princess" as she shoot me a glance that ask if I knew what I was doing as he sat down by the fountain I was on sitting on the other side of fountain when I fell asleep, again I found myself filled with the darkness of the nightmare as he look at me as I came awake quick.  
  
"So I'm not the only one having the nightmares?"  
  
"No, I've had them the last three nights"  
  
"There the same each time as our part in this story draws closer"  
  
"Yes and from what I've seen my part in the story is tomorrow"  
  
"Then I wish you luck" as we eyed each other the rest of the morning as one by one the Rangers woke and saw him  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"He's on our side for now Cole"  
  
"Are you sure we can trust him?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure he wouldn't be here" as it repeated itself intel there were all up and started there day, everyone had left the Animarium except the four of us, Alyssa, Princess Shayla, Zen-Aku and myself, as the fountain bubbled  
  
"There back"  
  
"Alyssa, take me with you there's something I have to do" she look at me strangely  
  
"You can get hurt you know?"  
  
"That's the least of my worries"  
  
"Okay" as we teleported to somewhere outside of town, the ranges were no match for these three orgs even with the Quantum Ranger and the Red Time Force Ranger but then that mysterious figurer appeared and she was blasting them  
  
"Wes, lets go" as she grabbed him and ran but not me I stood behind the Rangers as they ran.  
  
"Justin, what are you doing, get out of the way" as the three Mutorgs were preparing to fire  
  
"Sorry Cole, I can't do that" as Jen and Wes turn to see me standing in the way to block the blast as they fired and I was hit hard as the Mutorgs disappeared and I laid on the ground not moving.  
  
"Lets go" Eric said  
  
"We don't leave are own behind" as Taylor and Cole slowly moved out to me as the help me up keeping a hold of me as I could barely stand  
  
"Now lets go" as we went back to the Animarium as they laid me down  
  
"What were you thinking Justin?"  
  
"It's a long story Cole" I closed my eyes as I was asleep quick and Jen came over and check on me  
  
"This isn't good"  
  
"What's wrong Jen" as Wes came up behind her  
  
"Well I've seen this before" as I started tossing and turning  
  
"Someone hold him down" as Zen-Aku held me down and Jen grabbed a cringe from her pocket as she was about to stick me with it Alyssa stop her  
  
"What's in that?"  
  
"It just a sanative, I'll explain everything after I get this in him" Jen was trying to find a vein as I had deep veins as she injected the fluid into me  
  
"Okay now explain yourself?"  
  
"I'm not from your time and I've seen this happen before, it will take over his mind driving him mad to the point that he can't tell what's real and what's not real, when that's done it make him see thing monster that you have defeated and make the real to the point that only he can defeat them but Justin will be scared and he'll run, when he finds out that he's the only one who can defeat this monsters it to late and everything he knows will be gone"  
  
"Do you mean that we'll be died?"  
  
"Yes, that's why he can't dream if he dreams then it works quicker giving me less time to find away to help him" Jen was trying everything as she had fallen asleep by my side and touch me and there I saw what had happened and why I had been having the nightmare's.  
  
I saw the Animarium in ruin there in the remains of the Animarium they laid died first Max, then Danny, Taylor, Cole, Alyssa, as I walk further through under some tree there she was, Princess Shayla the one person who I had hope would have escape, there was only one person there  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm glad you came Justin as for who I am, I'm Jen ten years into the future, I sent you the nightmares as a warning not to let this happen, if you would have ignored them than this would have for sure happened and everyone you cared for would be died"  
  
"No!" as I woke up  
  
"Easy, were right here Justin" I scrambled away from her as the rest of the Time Force Ranger had come back  
  
"Don't fight us Justin we want to help you" as Trip moved closer to me and I moved back as Taylor moved in front of them  
  
"Let me try" she took a step closer watching me the whole time.  
  
"Justin, do you know me?" she took another step forward  
  
"Taylor" she kneeled down to me  
  
"That's right, do you remember what you said to me the other day?" she spoke softly there was a gentleness to her voice that I only heard on occasion, I was trying to think but I just couldn't remember I shook my head no  
  
"We all get scared Justin but it's what you do in the face of that fear, if you sit here scared or if you get up in face it, now which will you do?" Taylor could tell I was scared just by looking at me, she stood up and put her hand down to me, I look up at her and take her hand as she pulls me up and close to her as she takes me to her Zord  
  
"Why?" was the only thing I ask as she looks at me  
  
"You help me now it's my turn to help you, watch over him Falcon Zord, I have to go talk to them but I'll be back soon, okay?" I shook my head yes, in this moment I saw the soft and caring side that Taylor keep hidden away from people, I watch her walk back towards the fountain area, everyone watch as Taylor pop back into view  
  
"What where you people thinking, I don't know how you do things in the future but around here"  
  
"Taylor, please calm down" as she look at Alyssa  
  
"How is he Taylor?"  
  
"He's pretty shaken up, I've never seen him like this, it's like someone's torn him completely down to the ground with one move, I don't know what he's seen and personnel I don't care all I know is that he's are friend and he needs us now more than ever" as she turned to leave  
  
"Where only trying to help him"  
  
"I know but he doesn't trust you that's the problem, that's why he moved back every time you try to get close to him" she walk though the forest with the other Rangers close behind her as she look around where she left me but did see me  
  
"There he is in the field but what would make him go into the field?"  
  
"Something he's seen maybe" Taylor glanced at Alyssa, she want so much to go to me but was scared that she'd scare me away. Taylor gave her friend a slight nudge  
  
"Go to him Alyssa" as Taylor leaned on Cole chest as he had wrap his arms around her, she slowly walk out to me as I sat their she put her hand on my shoulder  
  
"It's not to safe sitting out here like this"  
  
"I know Alyssa, I know"  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head no scared of what she'd think and not knowing if I could really tell her, Alyssa sat down by my side as I put my head on her shoulder  
  
"You really had me scared Justin, I was scared that I would never get to see you again and to feel your touch against my skin" I was taking back a little by it but then smiled  
  
"I know Alyssa, I'm sorry if I scared you but it was necessary that I did what I did" she didn't say anything as I took it that she understood  
  
"So what does the future look like?"  
  
"The future I don't need anything to tell the future"  
  
"Oh really so what do you see?"  
  
"Well that's easy, I see you and me in love and the exchanging of many kisses on each end and many friends from the present and the future, evil has be defeated and we live happy every after"  
  
"Umm...sounds like a good future"  
  
"It's only good because I have you in it" as I lift my head off her shoulder and look deeply into her eyes before kissing her ignoring the cheers from the onlookers as she broke the kiss  
  
"Looks like we have an audience"  
  
"I don't care" as I keep me gaze on her  
  
"I do because they're all waiting to see if you're okay" as I stood up helping Alyssa up with me as we walk back to the others  
  
"Are you back Justin?" Max ask  
  
"I'm back" as the other Time Force Rangers came up with Jen and Wes  
  
"Justin this is, Trip, Lucas, and Katie"  
  
"Nice to meet you all of you and Trip about earlier"  
  
"Forget about it, you weren't totally in control"  
  
"Jen, when you get a minute alone I need to talk to you"  
  
"Sure Justin" 


	15. reforcements part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla  
  
Important note: I'm going to try to incorporate the reinforcements episodes into my story.  
  
The sounds of the fire cracking and the sounds of many conversations could be heard, day had turned into night and I was finding it increasingly harder to stay awake but I had to.  
  
I keep having the feeling like someone was watching me but when I look around I saw no one I walk into the forest area as I turned it disappeared  
  
"You can come out now, I know you're there" she step from the shadows  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to up set you but I had to keep an eye on you"  
  
"Why not just tell me?"  
  
"Because something's can't be told they have to be understood"  
  
"I'm not sure I understand you Jen"  
  
"Whatever you saw inside of those nightmares was sent to you and Zen-Aku for a reason even if you don't understand it now in time you'll find that it has a deeper meaning then a simple dream, do you understand now?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"There was something you wanted to talk to me about earlier?"  
  
"Forget it, it's not important now"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure" she walks back towards the others  
  
"You understand nothing human" he stood there  
  
"Maybe not but I'm trying" he just laughs at me.  
  
"And just what's so funny Wolf?"  
  
"You human, trying to understand what is right in front for your face, let me give you some advise the simplest answer is usual the right answer" he disappeared in a flash of purple, I decided that he was probably right as I continued to walk to the field of the Wild Zords as the White Tiger and the Flacon Zord seemed to understand what I had to do, the Mutorgs had joined with Mater Org and would be able to conquer the Earth.  
  
"Maybe there are something's that can't be changed and some people who can't be saved" the Flacon roared and shook its head no  
  
"His going to be okay right Jen?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Alyssa, he's a fighter that's for sure and as much as we would like to stop him from fighting we can't because it's in his blood, its part of him like you are" I couldn't stay awake any longer as I closed my bloodshot eyes  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
I woke to the sounds of wedding bells.  
  
"Finally awake sleeping beauty"  
  
"What happened, where am I?"  
  
"You fainted and were at the church" I look around and saw Taylor and Cole standing together, Cole was wearing a black Tuxedo and Taylor was wearing a stunning white dress  
  
"Is this a dream?"  
  
"Of coarse not silly but it is what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
"I...I...I need to get some air" I went out the back of the church as Alyssa pulled Cole and Wes aside  
  
"Keep an eye on him he looks like he's planning to run off again"  
  
"Don't worry well make sure that doesn't happen" I sat there thoughts running wild through my mind, how could I be getting married  
  
"You're not" I look up and there stood Master Org and Zen- Aku.  
  
"You're not here, you're not real" as the flash of purple and slices to me and my tuxedo I knew that they were real and they were really there, I took a small step back as they took a step forward, the two Red Rangers had came out the back door and as soon as they saw them they morph  
  
"WILD ACCESS, TIME FOR TRIME FORCE" they jump in front of me  
  
"Stay back Justin" Zen-Aku charged again as the Red Rangers held there ground but wasn't enough to handle him, they were getting to there feet, I walk in front of them and stood there  
  
"Justin, what are you doing, get out of here"  
  
"No, I'm standing my ground no more running" they both charged at me and then I was soak  
  
"END OF DREAM SEQ  
  
I woke up quick, as I was cold and wet and there stood everyone in tuxedos and white dresses  
  
"You've got some explaining to do Justin" the fountain had bubbled as Princess Shayla watch as the Mutorgs moved closer to the power planet  
  
"That going to have to wait the orgs are on the move" 


	16. A clue of the Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla (later on)  
  
Important note: I'm going to try to incorporate the reinforcements episodes into my story.  
  
We all rush to the plant as there was no sign of them but there was a welcome party of Putrids as we were fighting them a familiar flash of purple came between my and one of the Putrids.  
  
As they vanished into nothing and we ran into the plant as the flash of purple stop in front of me  
  
"Zen-Aku?"  
  
"There's another group of those things ahead"  
  
"Justin, you and Zen-Aku will handle them as we'll take care for the Mutorgs"  
  
"Right" they all took of in different directions as the two of us charged right into the group of Putrids as they laid on the ground I saw blood drip from Zen-Aku's hand as he stop one of the Putrids blades  
  
"I didn't think Orgs bleed?" he looks at his hand  
  
"They don't"  
  
"Then that means you're human"  
  
"No, I'm an Org and that's all there is to it"  
  
"Wait a second, maybe we can help you" he blade moved against my throat as I stop died in my tracks  
  
"I don't want or need anyone's help I'm an Org and that's finally"  
  
"Okay" he moved the sword away from my throat as we went to find the others, if he was a human he needed own help but he did want our help he wanted to stay an Org but why was there something else some reason that he became an Org in the first place.  
  
We walk through the power plant as it was filled with Putrids as Zen-Aku and I fought through them another group came out of no where as we keep fighting them lighting flashed and a small boy appeared as a Putrid went to attack him from behind  
  
"Look out" he duck as I did a flying kick the sent Putrid flying  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"You shouldn't be here it's not a safe place, let's get you to safety"  
  
"Okay" I got him out of the power plant as he jerk on my shirtsleeve as I kneed down  
  
"Your friend in there in has to remember that he's a good person and protector of good and not an Org"  
  
"How do you know about him?"  
  
"Justin where are you?" I look over and saw Zen-Aku looking around for me  
  
"I'm over here" I turn my attention back to the boy, as he was gone  
  
"Where could he have gone?" I look around as Zen-Aku walk over to me  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I found a little boy inside the plant and brought him here and then he disappeared"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure" as an explosion catches are attention he looks at me  
  
"Let's go" we ran there as the two groups of Rangers stood there but no Mutorgs, as the Mutorgs had finally been defeated. 


	17. facts

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla (later on)  
  
Important note: slowly working on it to get it finish as I've been working on a couple stories that won't leave alone intel I get them typed those are pretty much other PP stories, trying to stay with on category for right now.  
  
Everyone was celebrating the destruction of the Mutorgs as I was starting to get grouchy, as two days without sleep will do that to anyone.  
  
"Still awake are you human?" I turned and in the shadow of the forest area of the Animarium he stood  
  
"Of course when you're dreams starting turning in to reality you try not to sleep and plus the fact that there's someone always around to make sure I'm awake but I was wondering if you'd show yourself or not"  
  
"Something on your mind human?"  
  
"As a matter of fact there is"  
  
"Then ask then human"  
  
"Okay, do Orgs bleed?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Do Orgs have hearts, do the have feeling, memories?"  
  
"No but what are you getting at?" he look coldly at me as it wasn't totally expect he would  
  
"You have these thing but then that would mean that you're either part human or not created like a normal Org"  
  
"You're talking nonsense"  
  
"Perhaps lack of sleep does funny things to people but the one thing I'm sure about is that I saw your blood and it was as red as mine" he got angry and disappeared in a flash of purple, I walk back to the others as I watched them all having a good time but I couldn't shake the fact if he was human how could we save him or could he be saved.  
  
Princess Shayla looks at me as I sit down by a large tree trying to work this out in my head, as I didn't even notice her sitting beside me  
  
"Want to talk?" I jump at the sound of her voice as I look at  
  
"Sure but not here around the others in private"  
  
"Okay" we get up and walk away from the big group of people  
  
"What's on your mind Justin?"  
  
"Well the other day at the power plant a Putrid cut Zen-Aku"  
  
"So no big deal Orgs don't bleed"  
  
"That's what I thought intel I blood drip from his hand"  
  
"Did you say blood?"  
  
"Yeah and there was something else a small boy who knew Zen- Aku was human but as quick as he appeared he disappeared" as the fountain bubbled as we look into it  
  
"That's him, I'm going"  
  
"You'll need the Rangers Justin"  
  
"I can handle them myself plus I need to know how he knows Zen-Aku"  
  
"Okay" as I left the Animarium as rushed to the area were we saw them in the fountain as I jump over the group  
  
"Get to safety I'll handle them" as I fought off the group of Putrids as the disappeared as I turned and he was gone to  
  
"Not again" I started looking for him and there he stood as I climbed over the piece of pipe.  
  
"That's close enough, I don't know what you want but I didn't do it"  
  
"I didn't say you did anything, I want to ask you about the other day when we first meet"  
  
"I don't remember it" as I moved a little closer  
  
"Okay how about we start with you name?" he looks at me puzzled  
  
"I'm Justin"  
  
"I'm Kite"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kite"  
  
"Yeah, the other day those things were after me"  
  
"That's right they were"  
  
"You were with someone" as a flash of purple caught my eye as I moved in front of Kite as he buzzed around me as I moved to protect Kite  
  
"You can't have him"  
  
"He needs to remember" I turn at look at Kite.  
  
"Remember what Kite?"  
  
"This is no longer any of your concern" as he waved his hand and I hit the pipes behind me hard as I was unconscious for sometime before I came to on the Animarium  
  
"Ugh, what hit me?" as I sit up and see Alyssa, the Princess and the others looking at me  
  
"Kite, hit you Justin remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember but why?"  
  
"Maybe you got in his way"  
  
"That would make sense why he attack only when Zen-Aku got close unless he's linked with him" I started rubbing my head as I thought for a second as Princess Shayla spoke  
  
"What are you thinking Justin?"  
  
"Kite said something about he needs to remember or he has to remember, he didn't attack me intel I ask about it, I have to find him" I sat up and pain surged through my body, my teethed clenched tight as surging pain went though my body  
  
"You're in no shape to go any where Justin"  
  
"I have to find him, maybe he know something that we don't know that would help us" I stood up as left the Animarium.  
  
"Princess you're not going to try and stop him?" Alyssa ask  
  
"It's he's decision and I can't force him to change it"  
  
"If you won't then I will" Alyssa stormed towards me as I was leaving the Animarium  
  
"Just hold you horse mister" I look up to see Alyssa standing there  
  
"Oh uh, now I've done it"  
  
"If you thing you're just going to leave here without anyone of us going with you think again" as we left the Animarium as I look around where I saw him last  
  
"Justin, over here" I walk over and their Kite was standing  
  
"Kite what's going on, why did you attack me?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you I thought I made clear"  
  
"You did but I'm a slow learner, I know he's human or at least part human but I don't know the how and the why"  
  
"Then knee and let me show you the how and why"  
  
"Wait a minute, I won't let you hurt him"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him White Ranger" she was taking back by that fact as I kneed and Alyssa moved out of the way as Kite put his hand on my head and images flashed inside of my head as I closed my eyes as I saw the how and why, I was breathing heavily as Alyssa came to my side  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"I'm okay, so it is like I thought" he shook his head yes  
  
"Is there a way to free him from the curse?"  
  
"This matter no longer concerns you leave it alone"  
  
"But it does concern the Princess and I'm her protector so it does concern me"  
  
"No, you're just a fill in for him intel he's free and then it's back to your duel life working on the family farm"  
  
"If it what it take then yes"  
  
"We will speak again but not today" as he went to disappear  
  
"Wait" he turned around  
  
"How will I find you?"  
  
"Come here and you'll find me" he turned back around and disappeared. 


	18. trying to understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla (later on)  
  
We had returned the Animarium as she looks at me as I walk away from the others; I was a little scared and not sure what to think at the moment.  
  
"Did you find Kite?"  
  
"We found him," Alyssa said as Prince Shayla looks around  
  
"Where's Justin at Alyssa?"  
  
"He's here, some where"  
  
"Things go bad with Kite?" she looks down to the ground and back at her  
  
"I don't know, that's a question better left to Justin" no one noticed Taylor's disappearance for the group as she saw me sitting in front of the Eagle Zord.  
  
"Hey want to talk?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know" she sat down by my side  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to" I look at her, I don't know what I was looking for but I think it was hope  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if I had to leave Taylor?"  
  
"What are you talking about, leave and go where?"  
  
"Back to my normal life, there something I have to tell you and the others it's about Zen-Aku"  
  
"Even if we find away to beat him you're still going to leave?"  
  
"If and when that happens I won't be needed any more, Taylor will you get everyone together at the fountain I'll be there in a couple of minutes"  
  
"Okay Justin" Taylor told everyone to stay at the fountain as I step form the forest.  
  
"What's this about Justin?"  
  
"It's about what Kite knew about Zen-Aku"  
  
"He's human, Three thousand years ago the fight against the Orgs was going badly and it look like the Orgs were going to win the war but a warrior for good embraced a cursed mask which gave him power to defeat Master Org but Kite doesn't know what happened after that" I turned around and prepared to walk into the forest when Alyssa spoke  
  
"What did he mean that you're just a fill in for him intel he's free?"  
  
"Did he say that?"  
  
"Yes and you replied by saying if it what it takes then yes"  
  
"The question he ask was to save another, if I was willing to give this and all of you up to save him and I don't want to but what I want and what I do are two different things" I went to step into the forest as Cole stop me  
  
"I believe you and Kite that he's human I saw a man bathing in the lake yesterday with a wolf club"  
  
"When?"  
  
"It was dusk, I didn't get a look at his face"  
  
"Dusk, dark areas, and night" I muttered to myself  
  
"What are you muttering over there?" Taylor ask  
  
"The only times we've seen Zen-Aku is at dusk, dark areas but mostly at night"  
  
"Wait a second, are you saying that it something at night he draws his power from?"  
  
"The moon maybe" as Prince Shayla jumped into this discussion  
  
"That would explain why we've only seen him at night mostly"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"There's a full moon tomorrow" Alyssa said  
  
"He'll be at full power tomorrow maybe we can...Kite"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Nothing, I need to go talk to him" I headed for the exit.  
  
"I'm coming with you" I look to see Alyssa standing in front of me  
  
"I'm sorry Alyssa this is something I have to do alone"  
  
"But?" I shook my head no  
  
"Don't worry I'm coming back"  
  
"Okay" I left the Animarium and headed for the construction site as I look around and didn't se him  
  
"Kite?"  
  
"Over here Justin" I walk to where he was standing  
  
"Have you come to a decision or do you need something?"  
  
"My decision's is yes but I need a eclipse tomorrow night nothing real long five or ten minutes just enough time for the Rangers to find a way to break the cruse"  
  
"There's something you have to know about the man inside of the Wolf Justin"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"Yes so are others" he waved his hand and the fountain was block  
  
"That's better, the man inside of the wolf is the Princess's protector for three thousand years ago and they were in love"  
  
"Oh...that's why I have to leave" he shook his head yes.  
  
"Alyssa go down there and find out what's going on please?"  
  
"I'm already gone" as she closed the distance to the construction site  
  
"It doesn't make you angry to know that?"  
  
"No, love is very important to us, to any of us" as he waved his hand again the fountain was unblock  
  
"Now promise me you won't tell her what was said between us"  
  
"You have my word"  
  
"Thank you" as Alyssa walk up to my side as she put her hand into my  
  
"I see you know love?"  
  
"Yeah, love's a good thing"  
  
"Yes it is, an important thing as well" he walk away and disappeared as Alyssa looks at me weird  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Love of course Alyssa"  
  
"I knew that but I was talking about the fountain?"  
  
"Oh...that was um...private information I can't tell you"  
  
"Oh come on Justin, it's so private that you can't tell me?"  
  
"It's so private I can't tell the Prince"  
  
"Must have been something pretty heavy"  
  
"Some what, can we change the subject?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go back to Animarium"  
  
"I'd like that" we walk in silence as we step onto the Animarium, as Princess Shayla was the first to greet us  
  
"Justin we need to talk?"  
  
"I can't tell you what was said Princess, he made me promise not to"  
  
"Okay but maybe someday after it's happened you can tell me"  
  
"Yeah" I walk through the forest to the field of the Wild Zords as the Eagle Zord stood there as a small smile crossed my face as the thought of this new world that had been opened to me and how I was going to miss it and her or rather them. 


	19. the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force, or any Power Rangers for that matter; they all belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Except for Justin he's mine  
  
Settings: takes place before Zen-Aku is reawakened through the curse of the wolf saga  
  
Pairings are: Justin/Alyssa, Cole/Taylor, Merrick/Princess Shayla (later on)  
  
The moon shined on the Animarium, as the Rangers were getting ready to go fight Zen-Aku as Princess Shayla and I watch on.  
  
"Do you think they can do it?"  
  
"Yes but not without some help" the fountain bubbled  
  
"Looks like it's show time" Cole said as they morphed and went to fight the Wolf Org, the fight was going to good as they had made it into a cave  
  
"Are you ready Justin?" as Animus stood there  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's going on Justin?" I look at Princess Shayla  
  
"I have to go help them"  
  
"But you'll"  
  
"I don't have a choice Princess" I was transported to the entrance of the cave as he stalks his prey the Rangers look on in fear  
  
"Hey wolf breath"  
  
"Who dares mock me?"  
  
"I do fang face"  
  
"Human, you'll regret that" I just laugh as he come at me with his blade, I grab it and keep it close to my body preventing the use of the crescent wave attack, I kick him back as he stumbles back, I toss his sword away  
  
"Is that the best you got?" he charged at me I block the first kick thrown but missed with the other as it connects with my ribs, the force of his kick knocks the air out of me as the eclipse starts and the rangers grab him but he tosses them off as I grab him forcing him back but paying for it with knees to the stomach and finally and uppercut.  
  
I fall back as Max and Danny grab him and the eclipse drains his power  
  
"Alyssa, get him back to the Animarium" everything turns black as I lay there on the Animarium unconscious for the next four days  
  
"Ugh" I sit up with everything hurting  
  
"Easy now" I look to see where the voice was coming from  
  
"Cole"  
  
"Yeah, how's the head?"  
  
"Hurts but I'll be fine, did we get him?"  
  
"Yeah, we got him thanks to you and Animus" I stand up a little woozy  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Four days" there was a different voice a softer voice, a voice I knew as I turn to see her.  
  
"Alyssa" her arms wrap around me as she squeezes tightly. 


End file.
